How Much Do You Love me?
by Zorbert17
Summary: Demyx asks Zexion an important question. Dem/Zex one-shot. Fluff.


_**Note: So this is a super mushy-gushy fluff filled one shot I did for fun while taking a break from writing my main story ('Axel, You're Such A Moron'-which you should totally check out!).**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately.**_

_**Warning: This story contains boys who like boys.**_

* * *

><p>The two were sitting in comfortable silence. Demyx was sitting at his desk, while Zexion had seated himself on the bed. Demyx intently observed the boy across from him. He was reading a book as usual, his dark blue eyes darting back and forth as he read with an unnatural speed. Demyx smiled to himself, he knew he was the one when he first laid eyes on him, though Zexion didn't go down without a fight. He'd constantly shoot Demyx down until finally he caved after about the fiftieth time and commended Demyx's perseverance.<p>

"Hey, Zex?"

"Hmm?" He hummed before placing a bookmark in the volume and directing his attention to Demyx. Something he only did to him, for he never looked up from his reading when talking to anyone else.

"How much do you love me?" He asked with a smile.

"Demyx, you know how much I do."

"Yeah, but I just wanna hear it. Please?" He responded, giving an adorably childish smile that Zexion could never resist.

"Okay, fine."

"Yay!" Demyx exclaimed, before moving next to Zexion and pulling him into a lying position on the bed.

"How much do I love Demyx?" He mused aloud while moving his fingers through the other's soft, golden hair.

"Ah ha." Demyx said playfully.

"I love Demyx more than words can explain," He paused; then continued when Demyx pouted, "But I'll try."

"What're the words?" Demyx almost whispered, closing his eyes but still holding the faint traces of a grin upon his face.

"I love Demyx more than I love reading Ernest Hemingway novels."

"He's that author guy, right?" Demyx asked, raising his head up.

"Yes he is." He responded, smirking.

"Gotcha. Go on." Demyx said, placing his head back down on the warm chest of Zexion.

"I love your beautiful blue eyes, gentle touch, loving nature, your musical talents, and I love the way you look at me."

"The way I look at you?"

"Every time you look at me, I feel wanted, special, appreciated, and loved. It's the best feeling in the world."

"You've never told me that before." Demyx said, raising himself onto his elbows.

"Oh, I guess I just realized that now."

"So this _was_ a good idea!" Demyx said with triumph.

"Guess so. You're turn." Zexion said, pulling Demyx back down and snuggling up to him.

"Uhm, okay, let's see here. I love Zexion more than..." His brow furrowed in concentration.

"More than...?" Zexion repeated, closing his eyes while still playing with the others hair. Demyx took several seconds as he tried to think of something as endearing and loving as what Zexion had said.

"I love you more than I love super heroes! No wait, that's a bad one, uhm..."

"Would you like some help?" Zexion said, smiling at the frustrated Demyx.

"Please?"

"Okay. Do you love me more than anyone else?"

"Yes!"

"Do you love me more than goofing around with Axel?"

"Of course."

"And do you love me more than your Sitar?"

"I'd never wanna hafta choose, but yes I do." Demyx said, smiling at Zexion.

"Unfortunately, you're going to. You need to get rid of that thing."

"What?" Demyx jumped up in shock.

"I was kidding." Zexion stated, still laying down with his eyes closed.

"Oh." Demyx said.

"Come back." Zexion gestured at his side where Demyx had been. He got back on the bed and rested his head onto Zexion's chest. The two lay together in silence for several moments.

"But seriously. Get rid of it."

"Zexion!"Demyx exclaimed.

"I was kidding again."

"That's not funny. I never know when you're joking!" Demyx pouted, before being silenced by Zexion's lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who knew Zexion had a sense of humor. *shrug*<em>**

**_Huzzah for fluffy stories! Hope you all liked it!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_-Z.17-_**


End file.
